battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Get Digging
Get Digging is the second episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. After the first elimination of Donut, the next challenge for the teams is to make a yoylestew. Teardrop is forced into W.O.A.H. Bunch to increase their numbers. While both teams managed to finish the challenge, one team is awarded for their simplicity, putting the other team, Team No-Name, up for elimination. Plot The episode begins with Coiny and Donut, presumably anticipating the elimination. Coiny suggests that their team should have a name which angers Donut and says "Just FORGET IT!". Coiny then notices Pin with droplets of green ooze all over her. After asking her what happened, Pin tells him that she was so nervous about the elimination that she began to sweat. Coiny then points out that it isn't sweat, but Pin states that pins sweat ooze, not water. Coiny replied with, "Weird." When Coiny asks her to suggest a team name, she suggests the "Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", which Coiny disagrees. When Pin asks back the same question, he suggests something with "a little more pizzaz", and then suggests "Wheel-Ooze-A-Hole Bunch" from their current states. Donut once again complains and in respond Coiny says that Donut should just go eliminate himself. TV then introduces Cake at Stake poorly, angering most of the contestants (noticeably Gelatin and Fries). The losing team then approach the Cake at Stake area. Cake at Stake Coiny got the most likes, and won some seeds as a prize, much to his dismay. The number of dislikes were then revealed, with Donut getting the most. Coiny and Pin were both tossed slices of cake, while Donut shouted "No!" as he landed in the TLC, while it got tossed into the Locker of Losers and closed. The lock then clicked, sealing the contestants inside. The Challenge Pin points out that their team only consists of 2 contestants, whilst the other team has 19. She then asks the other team if any of them would like to join them, to which all the characters step back, angering Coiny. Coiny then suggests they just take a contestant. Pin suggests Teardrop as she is her only friend (meaning the only one who has not told Pin that they hate her). They proceed to take Teardrop who cannot refuse to join their team as she cannot speak. The Contest Wheel was then spun, and the challenge was revealed to make yoylestew. Fries immediately tells Bomby (and later Dora, Nickel, Rocky, and Yellow Face) to get digging as the ingredients are probably underground. Golf Ball then questions how they're going to make yoylestew. Book then points out that Yoyleberries only come from Yoyleland, which Firey mentions, is ages away. Golf Ball then points out that it would take less time to fly, to which Firey responds 'but nobody here can fly', forgetting about Puffball. Puffball then gets angered, increasing in size. Golf Ball nervously tells Firey to turn around, causing him to frightened and inadverdently set Puffball ablaze. Golf Ball then orders Book, Gelatin, Spongy, Needle, and Ice Cube to all ride Puffball to Yoyleland to collect the berries. Pencil then reminds them that if they come across a wild Leafy, they should run. She then tells Nickel, Yellow Face, Firey, Dora and Rocky to build a giant bowl since Match's and Nickel's bowls were far too small to work. Fries, Ruby, Match and Pencil to retrieve the other ingredients for their stew. Golf ball says she's a manager, then Fries tells Tennis Ball that he hasn't got a job too. Tennis Ball after a moment to consider states that he is a co-manager. On the other team, Coiny gets frustrated as they don't have a member of the team who can fly to Yoyleland. Pin then asks to look at the seeds Coiny won, only to find that they were yoyleseeds. Pin tells Coiny that if he plants the seeds, the plant will grow in seconds, and Coiny puts the seeds into the ground (Also his hands) and the yoyleplant pushes Coiny away when it grows. Meanwhile, in the middle of the sky, Gelatin is unstable on top of Puffball as there isn't enough room. He then throws Spongy off, who had Ice Cube and Book on top of him. He then says "That's better." to which Needle replies "What?". Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube fall into the forest. Evil Leafy (who probably teleported out of the TLC) then emerges, scaring the three, and they run like Pencil said. Evil Leafy chases them by teleporting from place to place while the three run for their lives. The three run across the same bridge-like rock path Leafy did in episode one, but in the other direction. When Book is running across, it begins to crack. Ice Cube makes it crack more and as soon as Spongy steps on it, it breaks and he falls. Underneath in the gorge, is a row of spikes. Book quickly saves Spongy and the three sigh with relief, thinking they are safe. Evil Leafy then teleports to the other side of the gorge with them, sending them running again (With such a loud scream). Ice Cube and Book have enough energy to escape, but Spongy obviously gets tired by this due to his great weight and falls. Evil Leafy then proceeds to sink into his body. Back at the base sight, Pin manages to complete her team's yoylestew much to their joy. Coiny offers a high five, but Teardrop intervenes, and Coiny says it wasn't for her. Pin says that everyone knows she isn't a real contestant. Puffball, Needle, and Gelatin eventually arrive at Yoyleland. While picking berries, Needle spots the real Leafy, now metal from eating yoyleberries, who mentions the word "needy" in a sentence. Needle slaps her as usual and says her catchphrase, but is interrupted when Leafy picks up a knife and aims at her, but finishes her sentence as Leafy throws hundreds of knives at Needle and Gelatin. While running away, Gelatin then mentions he has acid spitballs. The two then begin to spit them at Leafy, who dodges all of them. She continues throwing knives at them. Puffball picks the two of them up and they head back. Later, Book, and Ice Cube get back to where the others are without Spongy, and tell Golf Ball that Evil Leafy caught him. Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance to which she accepts, but when Pencil starts talking about trying to bring Bubble back, Ruby gets agitated and tells them on how useless she is and not worth it, but they go ahead and blow up a bubble that forms into Bubble. Puffball, Needle and Gelatin make it back with the berries, but Leafy's knives go straight into the team's bowl holding the stew, making it leak. TV then announces that the time is up. He judges both, and says that team W.O.A.H Bunch's stew was 'sweet and simple' and Team No-Name's was 'a bit sharp' and that they 'went overboard with quantity and ingredients'. Ultimately, Coiny, Pin and Teardrop (W.O.A.H Bunch) win the second challenge while Team No-Name is defeated. At the end of the episode, we see Fries surrounded by 5 holes (where Nickel, Rocky, Yellow Face, Dora and Bomby were digging). He tells them to stop digging. Voting results Total votes: 1,986 (1,008 likes and 978 dislikes) Average votes per contestant: 662 (336 likes and 326 dislikes) Coiny: 448 likes, 153 dislikes Pin: 363 likes, 252 dislikes ELIMINATED: Donut: 197 likes, 573 dislikes Possible Prizes and Challenges Prizes (for Coiny who got most likes in this episode): *3 Footballs *Water Bottle *Immunity to Final 12 *Personal Recovery Center *Mud *Automatic Firey Slapper *$4,910,804 *Immunity to Final 15 *Subcription to Katyj98 (A user who makes BFDI trivia) *42 Yoylecakes *Immunity *Bubble *Rearrangement of teams *Hang Glider (from S1E25) *'Seeds' (Prize chosen) *Two Houses (from S1E22) *Speaker Box Challenges: *Eat 100 Chocolate balls (from S1E4 2nd Half) *Tug of war again *Bring back the announcer *Make one thousand stone statues *'Make Yoylestew' (Challenge chosen). *Destroy the most bugs *21-way Staring contest (from S1E18) *Bicycle Race Recommended Characters *1st - Lego Brick by Bkshawgogo *2nd - Nacho by prowerpower2011 *3rd - Chocolate Bar by THEDKA3 *4th - Emerald by Whateves2349 *5th - Cookie by TDIJessiFan *6th - Toast by Joey B. *7th - Hammer by cheetah465 *8th - Bagel by AzlefStar (Looks exactly like Donut) *9th - Pearl by AzelfStar *10th - Domino by cheetah465 *11th - Button by ThirstySkunk910 *12th - Bubblegum by Whateves2349 *13th - Dicey by Joey B. *14th - Ice Cream by SuperMightMicheal *15th - CD by TDJessiFan *16th - Muffin by Walugifreak789 *17th - Master Recovery Center Creator by acii *18th - Piggy Bank by MaxtTheFox3 *19th - Tape by OfficalMatrVincet *20th - Deadly by AzelfStar *21st - Pizza by cheetah645 *22nd - Laptop by Joey B. *23rd - Peppermint by sonarmy1268 *24th - Orangey by The FanGuy123 *25th - Crayon by TDIJessiFan Trivia *Knowing that Puffball could change sizes, she could have enlarged for more room, as Gelatin complains about. *Teardrop wins again. (when she wins at previous episode) *Looking closely, as Spongy falls of Puffball, he is found screaming in mid-air. *An Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator is seen in this episode, meaning that Flower didn't destroy all of the Recovery Centers. *When Leafy is seen in Yoyleland, she is in metal form because presumably she ate the yoyleberries there. *When Gelatin is spinning the Challenge Wheel, one of the challenges is "Bring Back the Announcer" (but there are no Recovery Centers. *When several of the contestants are traveling across the ocean, you can see the broken boat used by the Squishy Cherries in Take the Plunge: Part 2, and Woody's body floating. **Also in the ocean are a bunch of houses, which is a reference to when the contestants won houses as a prize during Battle for Dream Island. **The isolated unicycle plateau from Rescission is also seen. *When Teardrop is being forced into W.O.A.H. bunch, flashbacks of Bubble's funny face, the tug of war contest, the large crowd at Cake at Stake, Pen buying a taco from Leafy, Needle and Teardrop voting for Firey, BFDIA Episode 1 Voting, Flower voting for Ice Cube, Voting for Squashy Grapes, the scoreboard in Episode 13,the TLC, Coiny spinning the prize wheel,Leafy and Bubble inside a volcano,the ICRCC,TB turning in a thrown up red ball,the volcano magma surge,the Squashy Grapes falling down the gorge,Donut getting eliminated,Pencil using the Leafy Detector, Eraser finding out the ropes are just bendy straws stuck together are shown. (More Flashbacks from Season 1 and S2E1) *A piece of wood resembling Woody is shown in the Goiky Canal when Gelatin and Needle are flying Puffball to Yoyleland. *This episode features the most amount of contestants up for elimination with a total of 18. **However, the episode with the most contestants up for vote was The Reveal with a total of 30. *The ingredients added into No-name's yoylestew were: Boogers, Rubbing Alcohol, Bugs, Bleach, Blood, Cyanide, Chunks, VX, Fertilizer, HCI, Gunpowder, Bubble Soulution, Poision Dart Frogs, H2SO4, Smallpox Virus, Marbles, Lava, Botulinum Toxin, Polonium 210, Nails, Parathion, Vomit, Yoyleberries, and some knives. *When Leafy was dodging the acid spit balls, the patterns were similar to those as Spongy avoided in Gardening Hero and Leafy avoided in Lofty. **This is the second time when Leafy dodges the same pattern. **When Puffball, Gelatin, and Needle are running away from Leafy's knifes the song is speed up and reversed. **While Puffball, Gelatin and Needle are flying to Yoyleland, you can see the tower that Leafy and Ice Cube fell down in Rescission. **This could be possible that the Rescission Unicycle Race is still there even though the contest is over but this could be because other contestants are using it. Goofs *The Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator disappears when Puffball, Needle, and Gelatin are returning to the base area. *There are 4 mistakes in the laughing scene. **When the contestants are laughing at W.O.A.H. Bunch, Normal Leafy can be seen multiple times with the crowd, although she is in Yoyleland. *** In that scene, Leafy are not metal, but in Yoyleland, she has turn into metal. **Teardrop, despite being dumb (unable to speak), she is seen laughing. **Rocky is absent in the laughing scene. **Although he's not in the second season, you can hear Eraser's laughing. *When Leafy is dodging the acid spit balls she can be barely seen getting hit a few times. *When the flashback gets to the Squashy Grapes falling down the gorge from S1E10, a tiny slice of light blue sky is seen, despite being nighttime when the Squashy Grapes fell down the gorge. *At 5:12 Pin had no arm. *When Puffball says, "I think we have enough yoyleberries, let's go!" she flies up above the knives, then is instantly seen right in front of the knives and chasing away from them. * When Donut said: "Just, forget it!" Coiny said Dono instead of Donut. Quotes *Coiny: I've got it! I can roll like a wheel, you're covered in ooze and Donut's got a hole! *Pin: Uh, so what's our name? *Coiny: Wheel-Ooze-A-Hole Bunch! (W.O.A.H. Bunch) Gallery = getdiggingopen1.png|Coiny suggesting that they come up with a team name. getdiggingopen2.png|"Please tell me you did not just say that!" getdiggingopen3.png|"Just... FORGET IT! getdiggingopen4.png|"Donut, we need a way to identify ourselves!" getdiggingopen5.png|Pin explaining why she's covered in ooze. The coiny pin donut buch .jpg|The Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h36m02s145.png|"Uh, so what's our name?" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h38m22s27.png|"WHEEL OOZE A HOLE BUNCH!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h39m57s217.png|"This isn't funny." = licklicklick.png|Ice Cube's "ugly face" File:TVCakeatStake.png|"Doy, doy, doy, doy, doy, doy, doy, doy.......COIK AT STOIK!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h42m29s161.png|"CAKE AT STAKE!!!!!!!" (creepily) File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h44m36s183.png|Multiple copies of Team No-Name's members laugh at W.O.A.H. Bunch. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h50m48s252.png|"But nobody here can fly!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h48m16s73.png|Puffball angry at Firey after he said that nobody could fly. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h53m38s199.png|Firey sets Puffball on fire. gf&yf.png|Tennis Ball and Golf Ball are mad at Yellow Face. Dora 012.PNG|"Get digging, Dora, the ingredients are probably underground!" Knipsel.jpg|Leafy angrily aims a knife at a scared Needle Getdiggingsinking.png|Spongy is dead. Getdigging.png|Spongy, Ice Cube, and Book being chased by Evil Leafy BFDIA 2.JPG|'I think we've got enough yoyleberries. Let's Go!' Posiondartfrogs.jpg|Pencil and match making the stew File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h58m02s42.png|"Need to kill someone right away? Then buy our-" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h59m45s88.png|Woody's corpse. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h03m11s47.png|"Get digging Nickel, the ingredients are probably underground." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h04m18s247.png|"Get digging Rocky, the ingredients are probably um... uh, UNDERGROUND!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h07m51s78.png|"Get digging Yellow Face, the ingredients are probably down there." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h09m28s17.png|Fries looking at the 5 holes the digging characters made. mqdefault01.jpg|Mmmmmm... There's Yoyle seed! evilleafyjumpscare.png|Evil Leafy On The Bridge. maxresdefault13.jpg|OK, it's finish! hqdefault11.jpg|Ruby put HCl in the stew!! maxresdefault15.jpg|Quick! Puffball! mqdefault15.jpg|Get digging Yellow Face. photo.jpg|We need more material! maxresdefault (1).jpg|Dora talking about David. mqdefault28.jpg|Dora talking about David part 2! Capture25.PNG|Coiny get the prize! Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Single challenge Category:Season 2 Category:Battle for Dream Island Again